The present invention relates to a tool for chip removal comprising a holder and a cutting insert with a through-hole, provided to abut against a base surface and support surfaces in an insert pocket of the holder, said holder having a boring receiving a threaded locking pin projecting into the insert hole, said pin comprising a head, a waist, a conical portion and a threaded portion, said pin being of a quick action type, said pin portions having a common center axis in an unloaded condition, said boring comprising a conical recess provided to displace the cutting insert in direction towards the support surfaces by means of the pin, at tightening of the pin in the threaded part of the boring.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,920 is previously known a cutting tool of above-captioned type. The cutting tool comprises a negative cutting insert having a cylindrical insert hole. The locking pin is adapted to tilt at tightening, such that the cutting insert is pushed towards support surfaces in the holder. These support surfaces however, can at most be provided 90.degree. relative to the base surface of the insert pocket in order to lock the cutting insert in correct position. In case so called positive cutting inserts shall be positioned, another type of locking pin is required. Such a pin is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,923, wherein the locking pin comprises a conical head, which forces the cutting insert downwardly against the base surface simultaneously as the cutting insert is forced against the support surfaces forming obtuse angles with the base surface.